Past the point of no return
by La Phantom
Summary: A young mans experiment goes horribly wrong and he is catapulted through space and time into a word of darkeness. with only his name left he attempts to start a new life in a paris far different from his own.Past the point of no return. Now a crossover Fa
1. new beggining

Past the point of no return

My first phic!.

* * *

BEEP...BEEP

The warning noise got louder and louder.Hehad been working into the night, and he had almost finished. His work to create a wormhole to another planet had had the problem of needing large amounts of energy, but he thought he had overcome this problem by using a new type of portable particle accelerator. He was soon to make the final connection, to link the directional computer to the portal, stabilising it and allowing it to remain open for large periods of time and in any location of his choosing. With this done his portal should be completed and ready to exhibit at the national academy of science. However, before making the final connection, he had gone to sleep slumped at his desk. His eyes therefore could not follow the power levels in his machine, displayed on the screen of his computer. He had accidentally activated the countdown when he slumped over the computer and so energy levels had been climbing all night and without the final connection there was nowhere for he power to go as the destination was not fixed. His computer started to beep, louder and louder as the levels crept further and further into the red and Erik Leroux, grandson of the great author himself, awoke. Frantically he typed code after code into the laptop, trying to divert the power, to no avail. The machine was prematurely activated but without any destination there was no use for the extreme power levels and the connections could not cope with the raw energy. It imploded and Erik felt his face burn away before he escaped to the darkness.

As the wires whipped around the final connection was made, not as expected to a place on the other side of the galaxy but one much closer, only a few streets away in fact. He felt himself falling, as from a great height, and he screamed for it to end. He hit the surface of a great pool of water then and gasped at the coldness. He was awoken from his stupor and half swam to the edge of the dark pool of stagnant water, his face burning at every stroke, before his thoughts faded and he became blissfully unconscious.

He awoke some hours later, in great pain. His face had been cleansed by the water but was now a mess of open wounds and third degree burns. He resembled a corpse who had been partially cremated. He turned over and felt the soft muslin between his fingers. Where was he and why wasn't he in his laboratory? He struggled up only to have a strong pair of hands push him back to the couch. A voice whispered out of the darkness

"Rest now, and save your energy. You will need it later when the pain gets to you"

He recognised that voice; he had heard it before, in his dreams. It was soft yet powerful, the voice of his great grandfathers main character 'le phantome de l'opera'. But how could it be him? He was a myth, a fable. He didn't exist; he was just a figment of Gaston's imagination. Never mind the fact that there really was a Christine and a Raoul de Chagny. Or the fact that Raoul brother had drowned in the subterranean lake beneath the Parisian opera Garnier, a real location visible from his apartment in the bois. Erik knew that somehow he was in safe hands, for now at least.

* * *

thats it now please review


	2. new start and a letter

Yaay! I have reviews (ive always wanted to say that). Anyway

**Wandering Child24**: My work can be confusing hope you like the next chapter

**MetalMyersJason**: I hope you like the intrigue. The science is based on wormhole manipulations so hope you like it  
**  
****Raoulisafop**: Well an English teacher told me that grammar doesn't matter but I hope you like this  
chapter.

* * *

The first thing he felt was the pain as the laudanum wore off. He screamed. What had happened? He remembered working on the machine and then falling asleep, exhausted. He remembered an explosion and then blackness. He remembered that someone had moved him, a man…

… His hearing returned next and he heard strange ethereal music coming from the distance. Strange chords upon a pipe organ and a melody recognisable but hidden at the same time. Where was he? This wasn't his laboratory. What genius was playing on the organ? The melody changed then and he at once knew where he was. A series of violent angry chords in a chromatic scale rang out of the pipes. He struggled to his feet as the music stopped and was instantly pushed down as the syringe was pushed into his arm. Erik went down once more into a laudanum induced sleep.

He learned over the next few days that he was in the lair of one Erik, a man so shrouded in mystery that people thought he was a ghost. The opera ghost to be truthful. He was told by the ghost that he had arrived, covered in third degree burns, in a gigantic ball of light, which now floated above the lake of the opera house. The opera ghost had healed his wounds as best he could but there was no chance of full recovery. Neither was there a chance of Erik being let out of the lair. It seemed the house would now have two ghosts: The Opera Ghost (O.G) and, la phantom (L.P). Erik also found out one other detail. He had been sent back to a time before the opera disaster, to the end of 1880 in fact. Some weeks later a note arrived at the managers office…

Dear Monsieur's,

Due to unforeseen circumstances our ranks have now doubled. Because of this we expect the same to happen to our salary. Therefore we expect a sum of 40 000 francs by the end of the week. Leave it in our usual box, box five on the grand tier.

O.G & L.P

P.S If these demands are not met (A/N yh u guessed it) a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.

* * *

That's it. Please review! 


	3. End of the Prologue

Heya phans. I bring the next instalment of this tale, but first review replies!

**wanderingchild24:** you will have to wait and see. the answer is in the chapter.

**Raoulisafop:** No i did not get someone to proof-read it it is all my own work. L.P is Erik Leroux

on with the chapter

* * *

They stood outside the ruins of his house, for his remembrance service. Erik had been gone for months now. His house was razed totally to the ground yet the fire still burned in his laboratory. A giant ball sat where his machine had been and despite efforts by the fire services, it had not been extinguished. They said one final goodbye to a man who was determined to build a portal to another world. They did not know whether he had succeeded and was now stuck there, or whether he had perished in the fire as his machine exploded.

But of course Erik had not died.

* * *

Several years had passed. The opera ghost had been coaching Christine Daée for many months now and the day of the gala was growing close. Erik sat at the edge of the lake and angrily threw stones at the ball of light that hovered metres above him. Was its only purpose to mock him? The stones flew through the ball yet did not escape the other side. Erik supposed they were being transported into his time, into his laboratory. Yet he could not climb high enough to go through the portal himself, he could see the way back but couldn't use it. Worse luck was that the Opera ghost had forbidden him to leave the lair, even when Erik asked to go and bully La Carlotta. At least his suggestion of dropping a backdrop on her had been accepted. He was, in one word, bored.

Erik wandered over to the ghosts organ and drew up the seat. He played then, songs he had remembered from his own time the Londonderry air and some Lloyd-Webber amongst the ghosts own compositions. He loved to play. That was one thing the ghost had done for him. After the ghost had finished crafting a black mask for Erik he gave him organ lessons saying:

"As no doubt you will try to play my organ Erik, I might as well teach you to play it well."

So he had painstakingly been taught by the ghost how to pull strange chords and melodies out of an instrument, which is notoriously difficult to play, an instrument which only the best can play. (A/n I can't play organ well although I can play it a bit)

At least the ghost was letting him watch the gala performance tonight. The ghost wasn't that bad at least. Erik wondered what it would be like. Erik was forbidden to go anywhere near Miss Daée's rooms and so hadn't heard the young soprano sing as yet. It should be good, he thought. He heard the sounds of his teacher walking up behind him.

"You have improved greatly Erik Leroux. Soon you will be rivalling me!"

"I could never rival you Phantom."

Erik stood up and went to his room which was on the opposite side from the louis-phillipe room. His Teacher had built it for him and it was not apparent unless you knew where to look. He entered it, walked over to his bed and slept, dreaming of the night to come.

* * *

thats it please review. well i am going to say that if i dont get more reviews you dont get chapter four! get your friends to read it too please. 


	4. A surprise and a new appointment

I decided i couldnt be bothered waiting for reviews so heres the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 3: A Job and a Surprise

Erik Leroux had never enjoyed himself so much in all the time he had been in nineteenth century France. The only time which could compare to it was several years ago when he d read his great grandfathers masterpiece, and hadn't slept for a week afterwards. The gala night was perfect with little Christine Daae performing her role in Faust perfectly. There was nothing, even in twenty first century France which could compare with the delights of watching opera, a good opera at that.

He had of course been told of his masters plans for Miss Daae and he had a part to play himself in that, He was to perform the accompaniment to his master's greatest work, on the second organ in his lair. It had taken him several weeks of constant playing to learn the first few bars with their chromatic chords moving up and down repeatedly. (A/N: it took me a month to learn the cheaters chords) He was ready now however and had taken his seat some time before. He now just had to wait for his master's signal. There it was. As he hit the first of the sharp minor chords he descended into the music and became unconscious to everything else. It was a while after he had played the last high tinkly chord of music of the night that his master walked over to him and commented how well he had played his part. He was then sent to his room, a little cupboard really, which was accessed by a door off his masters room itself. He unlocked the room with the key around his neck stepped through the door and lay down on his bed. Just as he was drifting off to sleep there was a bang and a flash of light at the other end of his room and he perceived that a man stood there dressed all in black and wearing a long black coat. His face however was in darkness and Erik wondered who this man was. The man spoke then, a string of words which Erik could not understand. Seeing the look on Erik's face, the man stopped and then muttered a few words under his breath. He spoke again and Erik realised that he could now understand the man.

"Sorry about that Erik, I forgot that you wouldn't understand English, having lived in France all your life."

"Who are you? And how can I understand what you are saying."

"My name is Gareth and I created you. To cut a long story short I also created this world and used your great grandfather's characters to populate it."

"Are you god then?"

"No, I am the author."

"Why are you here?"

"To undo a mistake."

A flash of light obliterated the room and Erik fell into a deep and dreamless sleep."

When he awoke and walked to the lake he felt differently about himself. For one his face didn't hurt anymore. He walked to the edge of the lake and removed his mask, before staring into the depths of the lake. For a second he didn't recognise his face in the water. He then realised that he was healed and wouldn't need his mask anymore. His master returned from the cellars of the opera house and commented on the improved situation of his looks. He could be happy again.

A note fluttered down from the ceiling and Erik picked it up and reading it passed it to his master.

_Stop worrying about your looks La phantom and get to the opera house stage. It seems that their organist/pianist has had a rather nasty fall off the stage and will not be able to play anymore. Go and offer your services, or a disaster beyond your imagination shall occur._

_The author_

Erik rushed up to the ground floor of the opera house, tying his cape as he ran. He arrived at the back of the auditorium and looked down on the two managers arguing with the maestro in the orchestra pit. Andre was shouting that they would have to find a replacement while the maestro argued that no one could learn the entire piano part for Hannibal in one day. Erik walked up to them and called down.

"Managers, may I be of service?"

"Who are you, sir?"

"My name is Erik Leroux and I heard that you have a problem with a pianist for tonight."

"Leroux? Alright monsieur how can you help us?"

"I am a pianist and am able to play the piano to a very high standard. I have played the music for Hannibal before and would be able to "play it for you tonight."

"Alright monsieur we will give you a try. Maestro, if you would suggest a piece from Hannibal."

"Monsieur could you play Elisa's aria from the third act You know which one I mean?"

"Yes Maestro"

"Erik opened the score to the right page and played the aria perfectly. As he played the cue for Elisa, he heard the sound of Miss Daee's voice singing the words. With a smile he thought that his master had taught her well. The aria finished and the maestro applauded."

"I think that we have our new pianist Monsieur's Firmin and Andre. Just one question M. Leroux, where do you live?"

_"merde"_

* * *

there it is now review  



	5. An intresting development

I know its been decades since my last upload but here is the next chapter, finally. I've had to cope with Gcse's n stuff like that since, and i have copiedout this chapter at the middle of the night to get it to you, i hope youre happy...

* * *

Erik Leroux woke up to the sound of his masters shouting, coming closer and closer. The Phantom stormed into Erik's cubby-hole, mask askew, and shouted:

"Leroux, Explain yourself. First you come through that cursed portal into my domain, and now she comes through as well."

He dragged a young blonde girl into the room, before carrying on his ravings.

"Even worse I cannot decipher her dammed language. I warn you Leroux, I will not put up with much more of this insubordination!

He stormed out, slamming the door of Erik's cubby-hole shut behind him, effectively locking Erik in the room with his new found companion. Erik stood up and walked slowly towards the girl cowering on the floor. As he approached, she scrambled backwards, arms outstretched, as if trying to ward Erik away from her. He paused for a second, wondering why it was so. He lifted his hand to his face, and felt the now familiar burn marks and scars, the price of his genius and he remembered the dream. It had seemed so real, and he had hoped that for once the dream would become reality. Obviously it was not so this time. He remembered the girl, and thought that this was probably why she would not let him come near her. Erik walked back to his bed, picked up his mask off the dresser by the bed, and placed the piece of white porcelain, which he had borrowed from The Phantom, on his face, effectively hiding his deformity. At once the girl's sobs quietened down, and Erik turned to face her again.

"Comment vous s'appelle?"

She shook her hand, not understanding what he had said.

"Wie Heissen Sie?"

She shook her head again. He thought for a while, then just as he was about to ask in Italian, she said, in plain English;

"If you are trying to ask me my name, Erik Leroux, time traveller, then it is Lily Taylor, and I am a time traveller myself.

"Forgive me for asking Lily, but how the hell did you get here, and how in Gods name do you know who I am, or how I got here? Especially as you don't speak French so cannot understand what the phantom says. Oh and what is a 21st century English speaking girl, doing in 19th century France, and dressed in such modern apparel? Surely a 'time traveller' would wear the right clothes when travelling to the past!"

"Yes, normally I would be wearing the right clothes for the period, but our… err device malfunctioned. I guess the Physician isn't quite as clever as he makes out."

"The Physician?"

"Yes my companion. I do not know his real name. I am not sure anyone does know it. He is the only one who can work our device."

"What device?"

"Some sort of Time machine, designed to solve problems caused accidentally, or less frequently, on purpose, by people like you, scientists ahead of their time."

"This has happened before?" Erik said, sitting on the bed for support.

"Yes, once or twice, but not on earth. You can consider yourself the first human to ever achieve time travel. The only thing I don't understand is how you managed it?"

"I wasn't trying to achieve time travel; I was trying to create a hyperspace portal, capable of instantaneous travel between….."

"In English, Erik"

"My teleporter exploded, and sent me here, with the burns."

"Oh Okay. What is this place?" Erik motioned for her to sit down next to him on the bed.

"This is a cubby-hole."

"Funny Erik, I mean the whole place, not just where we are sat."

"What? On a bed?"

"Erik!"

"Ok, these are the cellars of the Opera Garnier in Paris. It is the year 1880, approximately, and you are in the lair of the source of my family's riches, the domain of the man who found you, and also inspired my great grandfather to write his famous novel. You are in the home of the notorious, infamous, Phantom of the Opera."

"Really! Can I have a tour please, Erik? Pretty please?"

"Yeah, sure, as long as we can get out of this place so that I can show you around. Our host seems to have locked the door…"

"No matter, nothing can stop me."

She stepped up to the door, got what looked like a torch out of her pocket, and shone it at the door. A beam of blue light hit the keyhole and the door swung open.

"Lily, what was that?"

"No time to explain now, I'll show you later."

They quickly escaped the room, locking the door behind them; Erik took her into the Louis-Philippe bedroom where she changed into some of Christine's clothes, as remarkably they were the same size. He then took her out of the back door of the lair, and up to the entrance on the Rue Scribe side. They then entered the door as normal tourists, although how normal could they have looked, with Erik towering over everyone, and dressed all in black, hood up to cover his face, before joining one of the tour groups. They followed the tour group, whose last stop before exiting was to visit the roof of the opera house. When they reached it, Erik pulled her away from the group, and opened a little hidden door, to reveal a staircase going up to Apollo's lyre, where they could get a better view of 19th century Paris. After they had looked for a while, Erik took her through the winding passageways of the opera house, until they emerged back at the house on the lake, where a surprise was waiting for them. A man was stood there, in front of a large blue box.

"Physicist" cried Lily as she ran into his arms.

"Lily" shouted the man, who looked not unlike David Tennant.

* * *

Dum dum dumm! Guess what I have done! Not only time travel, but Crossovers as well. I just needed a way to end this, and I figured it out on a 30 hour coach journey. Just one more chapter to go now fans! Now hit that review button. pretty please. I LIKE REVIEWS! 


	6. Finalé

Sorry its been so long, i've had no time.

* * *

"Physicist" cried Lily as she ran into his arms.

"Lily" shouted the man, who looked not unlike David Tennant.

Erik walked over to the blue box, which was emitting a strange humming sound. He circled it twice before looking back at the Physicist. Erik was confused, the box looked to all intents and purposes like a London police call box from the 20th century, but what was it doing in the house of the Phantom of the Opera in 19th century Paris? Strike the confused; Erik was more than confused by this most recent strange turn of events.

"It's Called a TARDIS." Said the man Erik knew as the Physicist.

"What is a Tardifs?

" It stands for time And Relative Dimension In Space. Basically it is a time machine, not unlike yours I would imagine. How does it work? "

" I wasn't trying to create a time machine. I was trying to achieve wormhole travel and my machine exploded, leaving that ball of light."

"Wormhole travel? What technology were you using?"

"Squeezed vacuum."

"Well you have put us in a right mess. Lily and me were quietly off to watch the races on the planet Nostera, when my time machine went crazy and Lily disappeared. I think that what happened is your power created a reflux, which created an antimatter column, which annihilated simultaneously, creating a rip in the fabric of time which you fell into."

"I remember a flash of light" Came the Phantoms voice from the other side of the room.

" Well kind sir, if you will forgive us, we will take Erik away with us, and if we could have any items of his you found that would be good also."

And so the Physicist bundled Erik into his TARDIS, took the pile of clothes of the Phantom of the opera, before the said TARDIS disappeared, leaving a very bewildered Phantom standing on the bank of the lake.

Inside the TARDIS the Physicist explained the controls to Erik, before catapulting them all to the year from which Erik had came, a minute after the explosion. Erik exited the TARDIS, and walked to the ruin of his apartment. He heard an unearthly whirring sound, and turned round to find the TARDIS and its occupants gone forever from his life.

Five years later.

Erik visited the opera Garnier and followed the passages to the house on the lake, where he paid his last respects to the man who had earned his family millions. Erik was now a professional composer and performer, thanks to the Phantom's tuition.

THE END (finally)

* * *

Now review for the last time my few fans. 


End file.
